Recessed electrical fixtures, such as downlights, particularly those with high wattage lamps or fixtures not rated for insulation contact, are required by UL (Underwriters Laboratory Inc.) standards to be sufficiently spaced from any insulation to prevent overheating of the fixture which may create a fire hazard. For example, the use of conventional high wattage recessed electrical fixtures in insulated ceilings or walls is often limited and/or difficult due to this insulation spacing requirement. Modifying the ceiling or wall structure or the recessed electrical fixture itself to meet UL standards is also often impractical and expensive.
Examples of conventional recessed electrical fixtures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,357,891 to Newbold et al., 6,105,334 to Monson et al., 4,440,766 to Munson, 4,237,671 to Munson, and 4,375,142 to McDonald and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2002/0157324 to Newbold et al., the subject matter of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference.